highschool_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200223-history
Tajima
Tajima (田島, Tajima) was an officer with the prefectural police and the sniper partner of Rika Minami. About Tajima was an officer in the prefectural police First Squadron and Rika Minami was his partner/superior officer. He seemed to have a close and somewhat unprofessional relationship with Rika. He had openly offered to massage her breasts, and when he was dying, he indicated that he wanted to have sex with her. Appearance Tajima wore the same First Squadron police uniform as Rika Minami, which was a full-body suit, knee and elbow pads, and a bulletproof vest. He also wore a white cap. He had a scar just above his right eye. Personality Much like Rika Minami, Tajima had a somewhat light-hearted and joking personality. His relationship with his partner seemed to be close, bordering on unprofessional. He frequently made sexual comments towards Rika, though she constantly shot them down. During his last moments, Rika saluted Tajima and called him "the best partner anyone could hope to have." History Little is known about Tajima's history except he probably had been Rika Minami's partner for quite some time. He also owned a motorcycle that he apparently worked on from time to time. The scar he had during his days with SAT was not present during this time. Plot Tajima was first seen at an on-ocean airport, acting as Rika Minami's spotter. After confirming that Rika has permission to shoot, she kills all of "Them," which gives the plane a chance to take off. He notices Rika fondling her breasts, and she explains that they are numb from lying on her stomach all morning. Tajima jokingly asks if he can massage them, only to be told no. The two discuss about how only V.I.P.s, technicians vital to the airport, and their families are being let in. Also, they speculate that the reason that "They" were able to get to the floating airport was that someone who was let on had to have been infected. When asked if he wants to run, Tajima says that he doesn't plan to yet. Rika tells him that she plans on going back to Tokonosu city. He asks if she has a boyfriend, to which she responds that she has a friend there. A few days later, one of the officers tells Tajima and Rika that out of the 20,000 personnel stationed at the airport, only a thousand are counted to be safe. When Rika smokes in front of the guard, he angrily tells her that it is not permitted here. This earns a laugh from Tajima, who tells him that there's no time to worry about that. Later, the pair meet with their team leader, who explains that there aren't too many people left on the airport that can use guns, despite all the weaponry at their disposal. Rika asks how many civilians with gun experience are still alive. Their leader tells them that there is no more than fifty, and it's for that reason that he gives them a mission. An oil tanker is being used for emergencies, and he asks that any areas that are too overrun with "Them" are to be sprayed and ignited. During the operation, when asked for their report, Tajima tells their other team that the area has been lost, and the two make their way to the tanker. After running for a while, Rika jokes that they're clear, all while seeing that the area between them and the terminal building is crowded with "Them." Tajima warns her not to fire since it would only attract Their attention. Rika puts the blame for being in this situation solely on him, while Tajima retorts that he was only trying to keep things together. They take a small van to the tanker all while running over any of "Them" in their path. Tajima feels angry that they are mowing people down despite being police, only for Rika to tell him that "They" aren't human anymore. Upon arriving, the two play rock-paper-scissors to see who gets to cover who. Tajima wins, and covers Rika while she hotwires the vehicle. Upon clearing the garage, Tajima tells Rika to go. He lets his guard down enough and is attacked by one of "Them" from above. He swears while thinking back to Rika's words during the briefing: how many people are left alive? The oil is spread everywhere where there are large groups of Them and Rika asks her partner if everything is fine. He lies and says it is. However, when she asks him to cut off the oil flow, nothing happens. She runs over to see that Tajima has been bitten on the leg, though he was able to kill the zombie before it could do anymore damage. Rika asks if he has any final requests, saying that there wasn't enough time for intercourse. Tajima jokingly responds that he doesn't even have the energy left to fondle her breasts. He gives Rika his guns and other supplies, telling her that it would be a waste for them to go up in flames as well. Smiling, he tells her to go, saying that it wouldn't be fair for him to be the only hero today. He looks up to see Rika removing her sunglasses and dropping them on the ground. She gives him a salute, telling him that he was the best partner she had ever worked with. She runs off, while Tajima picks up the hose with gasoline pouring out. His last words before the explosion were: "I really did want to feel her boobs!" Trivia *In the anime version, Tajima and Rika Minami's mission to the tanker was cut out. Tajima's fate in the anime was never revealed; it instead cut to the scene just before the EMP, which occurred after his death. *Tajima was one of the characters in the HOTD universe to die alive before becoming one of the "Them" after being bitten. **The other being Kazu Ishii. Category:Other Characters Category:Police Category:Deceased Category:Male